The Aspect Of Death
by The Banished
Summary: the day he discover who he was , the day that he found love, the day his hatred manifest was his most beautiful day of his life .
1. The Revelation

This is my first story guys so please be easy on me. I apologize for any grammar problems, constructive criticism is welcome ! If you don't like it tell it to my ;)

 **Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or world of warcraft :(**

Chapter 1-The Revelation

He was running... running for his live, he was scared of the people that was behind him. His name was Naruto Uzumaki, demon brat, demon child he doesn't know anymore.

«Come here demon !» shout one of the mob behind him «Its time for you to die!»yell a woman. There was a least fifteen enraged villager with broken glass knife and everything that could hurt or even kill. Why the villager of konohagakure wanted the death of a seven year old ? Because he is a jinchuuriki, a human sacrifice, a container of what you would say? Of a demon the most powerful demon the kyuubi no kitsune aka the nine tails fox.

«Why me ? I did nothing ? » said the little kid he doesn't know what he hold because the sandaime hokage made it forbidden. While running naruto see a big forest, the best place for him to hide whitout any hesitation he ran inside the forest.

«STOP STOP !» yell the 'leader' of the mob «Why ? the demon is over there in the forest ?» said a woman «You don't know this place this is the training ground 44 The forest of death !» he said. The villager look a themselve and all smirked after one said «Luckily this demon will die in this forest. » and they all began to laugh maniacally.

«WHERE IS HE ?» shout hiruzen sarutobi the sandaime hokage «The demon is dead and now we are the new hero of konoha ! » the mob began to yell in joy but a insane killer intent stop them. This KI was comming from the old hokage ! «ANBU ! Take them all to ibiki for at least 1 month ! This is an ORDER » a group of anbu appear beside him, «Weasel retrive naruto for me please» the one with the weasel mask nodded and he rush into the forest to retrive the jinchuuriki.

At this time naruto was lost into the forest «I'm lost, hey what is that ?» he said when he looked a the ruin of a temple,«I better go in before the night come. » whith no more word he enter the ancient temple (AN : think of the japanese temple) there was a big statue of a beast « A lizard with wing ? Strange ? » he aproach and he touched the beast. He suddently feel a massive power inside him and he lost consciouness.

 **_NARUTO POV_**

«Really strange, hey I wasn't there one minute ago I was in that strange temple but where a my ? »I said to myself « **Come here »** said a powerful voice «W-Who is there ? » I was suprise by that deep and powerful voice « **I said come here child !»** i obeyed and walk to the big rock on the small island (AN: Think of the obsidian sanctum but bigger)then the rock move it wasn't a rock it was the lizard like on the statue «Hey you was that lizard ! » I said « **I'm not a lizard you brat ! »** he said « **I'm a Dragon the most powerful being in this pitful world »** He said .

«What your name ? And where am i ? » I said. He looked at me and he began to laugh « **My name is Deathwing I'm the destroyer of all thing I am the cataclysm ! »** He said with honor and power «Okay... so Deathwing-san where am i ? » I said « **This is your mindscape your inner world if you prefer. »**

« **I was observing you for a long time with furball »** 'Furball ?' I though « **Yeah furball the one in this cage »** I look at the cage and i froze when i see fox nine tail «Y-you are th-the kyuubi ! » i was shaking in fear « **Of course i am naruto-kun** ~ **»** she said with love in her voice «You're a girl ? » I was extremely suprise my eyes was wide open and.

 **to be continued**

 **I hope you enjoy the first chapter little short but yeah its my first fanfiction ! ;)**

 **Bye The Banished Out**


	2. The Fallen Mask

Okay so The Banished is here ! I hope you enjoy the second chapter

 **Chapter 2 The Fallen Mask**

I was extremely suprise my eyes was wide open and what I saw would have given a nosebleed has all pervert. A beautiful woman with red hair and littles fox ears and nines tails. She was dressed with a kimono which left her visible shoulder. She appear to be in her twenty and her look was incredible only the look can make men fall like flower a red look with a slice black.

«You can be the kyuubi, you're too beautiful. »I said with a little shy face that made her smile « **baka don't you see my tail ?»** she said «No way. » That was the only thing I can said before the dragon tell to me to come in front of him after that he said « **Kid you are my reborn, you was born with my soul in you.** » but something was wrong «Why only when I touch the statue i meet you why not before I fell this power ?» I said with a strange face . « **Because my representation was a seal of my power that alexstrasza made for my insane power but when you touch it your seal of the kyuubi and the other seal made something that you're too young to understand and i don't feel to said it to you. »**

 **«I will merge with you all my power and my intelligence will be at you're disposition and even my appearance will be given too you. »** He said and his appearance bengan to vanish «But how will i do ?» I said « **You will learn everything when the merging will finish and kyuubi will learn you shinobi move but stay hidden you hate them don't you guard you're mask until you're a shinobi until you're ready. »** That was his last word after that i was assaut by a massive information and power. Agony ; hatred ; pain. Was the most feeling he felt «Not again. » was the only word before i pass out.

When i open my eyes I saw a chamber very clean with oji-san on a chair 'I'm at the hospital' I though «Naruto-kun how do you feel my boy ?» he said «I feel very well oji-san !»I respond with my foxy smile «Good to hear it. » he said with comfor in his voice «Oji-san can I become a shinobi ? I could protect the village ! And gain the trust of the villager !» I said with the energetic voice. «I don't know well okay you will be in the academie in one year okay ?» he said «You're the best oji-san. »

« **Gaki can you hear me ? Well that a dumb question because you can hear me so i will tell you. You have one year and I will train you for this year this will be hard but you must know that you must fail the first exam at least four time. »** she said 'Why ?' « **Because if you show all your ability you will need to tell all you know to this pitful village. »** 'I see'

 **«...aki,GAKI WAKE UP !»** he was now awake that shout was hear in all his body 'okay okay' He though « **Naruto go to that forest so i can train you to be a shinobi. »** She said with a serious voice 'Okay ! Lets go !' after that he ran outside his home with the direction of the forest.

After he arrive at the ground 44 he start his training of mastering the _Kage Bunshin_ 'Why you want me to master this technique ?' « **Because when you dispel a kage bunshin you learn everything he learn so that will be much easy. »** 'I see but what about my chakra ?' he said, for his age he was quite a intellect kid he remember everything he could hear.

After mastering the jutsu really quick he create three thousand of clone that he divise in six group : one for kenjutsu, ninjutsu, fuinjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu and the last for lesson and the night come he deside to dispel all his clone by group of five he was impress by all the thing he learn in a day.

« **Good to see that you're happy but that will be the same method for one year. »** she said **'I just can't wait to you to grow up'** she said with a little laugh **'I really hope you will give me some pleasure'**

 **_TIME SKIP FIVE YEAR_**

Naruto was now twelve he was already a mature kid but everyone think that he was a dumb kid, the dead last. 'This is the time to me to drop the mask' he thought when he take new habit. « **That was the time i really can't see you with that orange thing. »** she said when he take a traditionnal shinobi pant and shirt black with a logo in the back of the shirt two dragon wing with a skull in the middle. He had a red scarf that hide his mouth. In his back was a wakizashi and a tachi with a dragon on the sheath. He dispel the genjutsu on his body. he had a muscular body that made the kyuubi blush.

He arrive with a _shunshin_ at the academie in front of the eyes of the student «Hey dobe give them. » tell sasuke pointing at the sword «These are mine and I'm not going to give them to you. » said naruto with a really cold voice «Naruto-baka you do not merite them give to sasuke-kun. » scream a pink banshee «shut up or i kill you haruno. » he said before going to his place while every other was looking at him.'I hate them' repeat naruto in his head «Naruto-baka you loved me what happend to you ? You're not better then sasuke-kun. » she said «Love.. love is weak, futile , ftragile. » was the only word before he stop to talk for all the day.

But this day was the exam to become a genin the first and lowest rank of shinobi. The ecrit exam was quite simple with the teaching of kyuubi after the text exam was the practise exam «Naruto Uzumaki » Said Iruka umino the principal teacher of the class naruto go infront of the class «Please practise the _bunshin,kawarimi no jutsu_ and the _henge._ » Naruto did it with no problem that suprise the teacher and the student «You're now a genin of konoha... » he said while giving the headband. Naruto take it and attach it on his arm he was the best genin of the year while everyone was suprise two was angered 'How can that dobe is that powerful i need to take his power so i can defeat itachi' and 'damn, i need to review ma plan to the hokage scroll.

So how was it ? Did you like it or not tell me i'm alwais open to read your review. I think I would rush the start to be more in the 'middle' of the story. Bye The Banished Out. 


	3. The team 7

**Okay so i'm back i take little much time for this chapter I'm sorry for that**

(Previously)

"You're now a genin of konoha... " he said while giving the headband. Naruto take it and attach it on his arm he was the best genin of the year while everyone was suprise two was angered 'How can that dobe is that powerful i need to take his power so i can defeat itachi' and 'damn, i need to review ma plan to the hokage scroll.

Chapter 3 – The Team 7

Evert fangirl of a certain Uchiha Sasuke was protesting "Sasuke-kun is the student of the year"yell a banshee "not that baka" shout another one. "Silence Naruto is the student of the year because he made a perfectly score on shuriken thorwing while sasuke miss one" Said Iruka Umino the principal teacher that calm down all the students.

The rest of the day was a waste of time for Naruto 'Looking at trash is a wast of time' he thought while quitting the school a ambu _shunshin_ in front of Naruto "Uzumaki-san, Hokage-sama wish to see you in thirty minute" was his only word. He nodded and the ambu disapear in a _shunshin_ " **That ape must suspect something** " kyuubi said 'I know'

when he reach the hokage office, he see the hokage with a kunai in hand "Who are you ?" he said, Naruto only said **"You're the only reason why i'm not destroying this hopeless village"** and he left leaving the old hokage in shock "What happend to you ? Naruto?" he whispered.

Naruto was in is home talking to the kyuubi 'So' " **Whats do you want?"** 'What's you're name ?' he said in is mind **"My name is Yura"** She said a little embarrassed 'What a beatiful name' was is respond before he fall in his bed.

Tomorrow naruto would have his team he would finally take mission then get out of the village. This was his plan the first mission outside the village will be the last at a konoha shinobi he would quit the people he hate, but there were one problem the hokage. He will wait him to die or pass away his title.

"Calm down" said iruka when he enter the room "I SAID CALM DOWN BRATS" he shout with his _big head jutsu._ All the student take their seat "Now i will tell who will be in you're team" he said proudly to his student "Where is mizuki-sensei ?" said Kiba Inuzuka "The Chûnin-sensei Mizuki Tôji was been executed last night for stealing the hokage scroll.

Everyone in the class was suprise everyone, no naruto was not suprise with his new ability he could scent emotion it was quite useful because with that he was able to 'sense' where was most people so we know the emotion of mizuki when he pass and when he was execute in a forest by some ambu he was in the forest at this moment.

"Anyway, so team 1 will be" later..."Team 7 will be sakura haruno , sasuke uchiha and naruto uzumaki your sensei will be kakashi hatake" sakura jump in joy while naruto and sasuke was in pain to be on the same team."team 8 hinata hyuuga , kiba inuzuka and shino aburame your sensei will be kurenai yûhi" nothing was said by the new team. "team 10 will be ino yamakawa, chouji amakichi, shikamaru nara your sensei will be asuma sarutobi " was the last team while naruto feel some anger coming from ino to sakura.

"So wait, here you're jonin sensei will come take you" said iruka while leaving the class talking "team 8 come with me i'm kurenai yûhi" said a woman with black hair and dressed in a white no common dress "team 10 you're with me"said asuma sarutobi. And the last was team 7 "He is late!" scream a pink banshee "Shut up you don't have to say it." said naruto.

After what he said she went to hit i'm in the face but he stop her and star crushing her and like it was butter "One you don't touch me , two you don't touch me. I am clear ?" he said with a cold voice she fell all her arm going to be cut of "I am clear ?" he repeat while he begun to break her hand "Y-YES NOW PLEASE LET ME GO" she said while she start to cry, he let her. Just after that his jonin sensei arrive "My first impression of you : you're all boring" said kakashi "meet me on the roof " he his last word before he _shunshin_ away.

"Okay so tell me your name, like, dislike, hobbies and dream for the future " said the lazy jonin "Why don't your start sensei ?"said sakura "Okay so my name is kakashi hatake, my like ... my dislike ... my hobbies and i'm too old for a dream.

'we only know is name' thought the pink and the black 'interesting' thought the blond.

"You emo" said kakashi "My name is Sasuke Uchihe. There are tons of thing i dislike but i don't really like my dream no i have a ambition to kill a certain man and resurrect my clan.

"Okay... next pink"

"My name is sakura haruno. I like ... " she was stressed "i dislike naruto" she wispered but bad for her naruto could hear what she said, but he didn't do anything he just glare at her "And my dream for the future is ... " she glare at sasuke before screaming "Kkkyyaaa"

"And the last blondy"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like something that you didn't deserved to know I dislike everything in that village. And i won't tell you my dream" was his presentation that take kakashi of guard he wasn't expected that at all 'what happend ? Did I fail again? Minato-sensei, Obito' thought kakashi

"Well ... yeah come to ground 7 tomorow at 7 am and don't eat if you don't want to throw up. " finish kakashi before _shunshin_ away again. "hey Dobe give me your power that mine and you dont deserve **(spelling?)** it" finish sasuke glancing at naruto . He stop and just look at sasuke before he disseaper in fire .

Sasuke said no word he just hurry to his home and when he was inside, he sat on his bed 'What the hell, what was this regard ? ' thought sasuke

 **MINI FLASHBACK**

Naruto just look at sasuke when is eye become like lava and slice up ( **AN: If you don't see th** **ink** **deathwing )** but that was not only his eye, it was his look ... the look could tell mostly anything in a person in naruto look he see hate, anger, pain, but what he see the most was destruction.

 **So How was it ? Send me review i always listenSorry for being so long for the chapter 3 I've got some pc problemNaruto will be god like but there will be man or girl to compare is power. Naruto:**

 **Ninjutsu : high S rank**

 **Kenjutsu: S rank**

 **Genjutsu: A rank**

 **Taijutsu: to high A to mid S rank**

 **Power: not know**

 **Bloodline: Dragon soul : give extraordinary power and quite dengerous to ALL men Gold Chain : Originary Uzumaki the holder of the blood line can use gold chain that come out of his body**

 **I will give some 'lost' element like meiton (shadow) ect...**

 **If you had any idear for my fic tell me !**


End file.
